


I'll find my way back to you

by jesmacallans



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: An alternate ending to the last Supergirl episode (3x13).orthe one where Maggie comes back, gets hurt, and Alex confesses some stuff.





	1. The hurting

Reign walked towards Alex, who was shooting at her with her alien gun. “You, I kill.” The evil Kryptonian said, while pushing the red-haired woman on the ground. Alex groaned in pain. Reign moved to put a foot on Alex’s chest, before she heard another voice. Alex let out a sigh and slightly tilted her head upwards to see who it was. Her mouth fell open in shock. It was Maggie Sawyer and the rest of her NCPD team, guns all pointed at the evil Kryptonian.

“Maggie, no!” Alex yelled out, hoping that the detective would listen to her and leave, so she wouldn’t get hurt. Reign let out a sarcastic laugh, while stepping away from Alex’s body to move closer to Maggie. “You dumb humans.. Your guns can’t hurt me. I’m an alien, in case you haven’t noticed.” The detective didn’t flinch. She stood her ground and fiercely stared at Reign. Kara stood up while making a signal at J’onn. He nodded, grabbed Julia and quickly flew away. Alex stood up too, still staring at her ex-fiancée.

Reign turned around and got angry when she saw that the other Worldkiller was gone. She flew at rapid speed towards the detective and pushed her aside on the ground, hard. “Maggie!” Alex said, in shock, moving to run towards the black-haired woman. Kara noticed and immediately pulled her sister back. Meanwhile Reign was standing over Maggie with a grin on her face. She used her heat vision and flew away. Alex’s knees buckled when she heard the detective scream out in pain. Tears slowly rolling down her face. She got up and ran towards her, gasping when she saw that Maggie was unconscious. “Maggie? Please, wake up.” Alex said while slapping her ex-fiancée lightly on her cheek. No reaction. “Kara!” She sobbed. Her sister immediately flew towards her and picked Maggie up, before flying away to the D.E.O.

  
Alex paced in front of the room, where the black-haired woman was laying. It’s been a few hours and the agent still hadn’t heard anything. Suddenly the door of the room opened and Alex immediately perked up. “How did it go? Is she- is she okay?” The other two agents nodded and told her that she could go in and see her. Alex took a few deep breaths before she walked in. Nothing could’ve prepared her for this. Maggie, laying in a bed, attached to all kinds of machines. “Maggie,” The red-haired woman sobbed, as she grabbed the detective’s hand carefully. She sat down next to the bed, her eyes never leaving Maggie’s small form. The agent startled when she heard someone coming into the room.

“So, how is she?” Kara asked. “That’s none of your business.” Alex sneered. She was mad at Kara. She could have saved Maggie by getting her out of that damn shopping mall within the blink of the eye, but she didn’t. Her sister just stood there, watching as it all happened. Hell, Kara didn’t even try to save Alex. Kara gave her a confused look. “Alex, I saved her. I have a right to know. And, she was my friend too.” Kara said. “You could have saved her even before she got injured. But instead you just stood there! Why didn’t you do anything earlier, Kara? Besides, you’ve never been Maggie’s friend,” The agent said with an angry tone to her voice.

“You’ve never really tried to get to know her. Even after I proposed and she and I were engaged. You were never really her friend. And also, you keep comparing mine and Maggie’s relationship to yours and Mon-El’s, which is completely unfair. What Maggie and I had, it was so beautiful. And healthy and our relationship was based on trust, love and respect. We always told each other everything and we talked through most of our problems. Your relationship with Mon-El doesn’t even come close to that. I’m sorry that I said that, but it’s the truth. It was so unhealthy and toxic for you and I can’t believe you still can’t see it. He never treated you right, Kara. He disrespected you and never listened to you. So don’t you dare to compare. And third of all, you keep telling me to move on with my life, that I can find something more, someone. But I can’t. I still love Maggie so much that it hurts. I don’t think I can ever feel so much for someone as I did- I do for her. And honestly, about the whole wanting kids thing, I’m seeing it differently now. Hearing Maggie scream when Reign hurt her and when I saw her laying there unconscious, it did something to me. I realized that I- I can’t live without her. I need her and I love her. I’ve made a mistake, Kara,” She sobbed. “And now I can finally see that. I don’t want to have kids if it means not having Maggie in my life. So please, stop telling me to move on. I’m going to get back to her, even if she doesn’t want to have kids. I want her. I choose her as my family.” Alex said, trying not to cry.

Kara was clearly caught off guard by Alex’s rant, looking at her and then at her feet again. “I- I’m sorry.” The alien said, before she fled the room, leaving Alex all alone. The red-haired woman wiped the tears away from her eyes. It felt good to finally tell Kara everything, even though it might’ve hurt her. It was the truth. It felt good to not push her feelings down anymore. Alex returned to Maggie’s side, caressing her hand. She laid her head down on one of her arms and slowly felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, not feeling other hands squeeze her own.

\---

Maggie opened her eyes when she heard people talking. She immediately knew who those people were. I mean, how could she not? It was her ex-fiancée and her sister. The detective didn’t want them to see that she was awake, so she closed her eyes again and pretended to sleep. She tried her best to stay still and not groan out in pain. Her shoulder hurt so much. But then she heard Alex say a few words in an angry tone that caught her attention. “…I don’t want to have kids if it means not having Maggie in my life. So please, stop telling me to move on. I’m going to get back to her, even if she doesn’t want to have kids. I want her. I choose her as my family.” The detective felt tears coming up at those last few words. Alex wanted her back? She got pulled out of her thoughts when Kara walked away.

Maggie opened one eye to see what Alex would do. The agent grabbed the detective’s arms and Maggie could see how tired Alex was. She tried not to cry when Alex sat down and grabbed her hands, before falling asleep. The detective squeezed her hands reassuringly before she felt like she was slipping away too, once again falling asleep.


	2. The healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex & Maggie bump into eachother at the alien bar, a few weeks after the detective got released from the hospital. Awkwardness ensues. But then, they talk.
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty sad chapter, but I promise the next one will be a lot more fun. We all know Sanvers is endgame :)

Alex blinked sleepily, her eyes not used to the bright lights. She looked up and saw another pair of chocolate brown eyes looking at her. Maggie. “Oh, um-” Alex stuttered, releasing her tight grip on the other woman’s hands. “I’m sorry.” She said. “It’s okay.” Maggie said, her lips forming a small smile. Both of the women noticed the thick, awkward silences, but not doing much to end them. “So, um, how are you? Do you feel okay? Does your shoulder hurt?” The red-haired woman said in a nervous and fast tone. “I’m fine, Danvers. I’ve had worse.” The detective chuckled, forcing a small smile on her face. Alex nodded, trying to come up with what to say. “Maggie, I- I need to say something to you.” Maggie swallowed, knowing what her ex-fiancée wanted to say.

Those words she already heard before, a few hours ago, when she was pretending to be asleep. The agent opened and closed her mouth a few times, obviously not knowing what to say. After a few minutes Maggie broke the silence. “You know what, you should go home and get some rest, Danvers. You look like you need it. And besides, I still have to take my meds and after that I’ll fall asleep in like 5 seconds.” Alex nodded, forcing a smile on her face but at the same time a sad and disappointed look crossed her face. “Okay. Bye, Sawyer.” She said quickly, before walking out of the room. The detective watched her go, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

\--

A few weeks later, Maggie was sat at the alien bar. She hadn’t been here in a few months. The woman was too heartbroken still. Being in the bar reminded her of those pool nights with Alex and all of those get-togethers with Alex, Winn, James, Kara & J’onn. It still hurts to be in that bar, but the black-haired woman tried to take the pain away, by drinking alcohol. Maggie could feel her heart beating erratically when she heard that oh so recognizable voice. “Hey, Sawyer!”

Of course, on the first time that Maggie goes to the bar she has to face her ex-fiancée. The detective cleared her throat. “Hey, Danvers. How have you been?” Alex laughed a little at her, clearly drunk as hell, even though it wasn’t that late in the evening. “I’m g-good. How are you? How is your um- how is your shoulder?” the agent spluttered. Alex tried to stand still but she clearly struggled, tripping over her own feet, which causes her to reach out and hold on to Maggie’s upper arms. She recoiled as fast as she could. “Um, sorry, I-” The red headed woman stuttered, suddenly seeing a little bit more sober. “You’ve had enough. Come on, I’ll bring you home.” The detective replied, stalking out of the bar to her bike as fast as she could with Alex on her heels.

-

“Here you are.” Maggie said, as she stood in front of Alex’s apartment, her arm around Alex’s waist in case she’d suddenly stumble and fall. “Thanks.” Alex said quietly. She opened the door before looking at the other woman. “Do you wanna come in?” She asked. Maggie was a little indecisive. She hadn’t been here ever since the break-up. “Sure. Only for a little while though.” The black-haired woman said, slipping past Alex through the door and immediately going to the sink.

Maggie tried not to think of all the memories they had here. The first morning after, where she poured coffee in Alex’s old orange t-shirt. That time where they had their first fight and where they made up again. That time when Maggie fell asleep with her head on her ex-fiancée’s lap. She tried to ignore those memories. Maggie poured a glass of water and handed it to Alex. After a few minutes the agent finished drinking and already seemed less drunk now. “Listen, Mags- Maggie, I need to talk to you.” Alex said, grabbing the detective’s arm softly and pulling her over to the couch, where they sat down. Maggie was awfully quiet. She thought Alex would never say it, after that time in the hospital. “Look, I know I said I wanted kids, Maggie. But- but now, I feel like everything has changed.” The black-haired woman bit her bottom lip nervously. “Listen, Alex, we shouldn’t talk about this now, you’re still drunk and this isn’t a good time.” Alex shook her head.

“No, Maggie, please let me speak,” she said, looking the detective into her eyes, her hand caressing Maggie’s arm, before continuing. “Seeing you, laying there unconscious, it really put some things in perspective for me. I realized that I need you in my life. I- I can’t live my life without you in it. And I know, that it’s probably too late, and I’m so sorry, I should’ve realized it way earlier. But the thing is, I still love you. I’m still so in love with you, Maggie and I want to be with you. I don’t want to have kids if you aren’t there with me. Can we just, maybe, try again and see where it goes?” Alex asked with a hopeful tone. The detective was speechless once again. She was conflicted.

Maggie wanted to say yes so bad but also say no at the same time. She’s still so in love with Alex and wanted to be with her, but what if she broke her heart again? What if they broke up and Maggie got abandoned once again? The detective couldn’t go through all of that pain again. She couldn’t. The thought of them getting back together and then Alex realizing that Maggie wasn’t good enough for her again already made the detective’s heart clench in pain. “Um, I’m sorry, I have to go.” She said and rushed out of Alex’s apartment with tears in her eyes. The red-haired woman, who was still sitting on the couch, shell-shocked, tears slowly making a way down her face too. She put her hands over her face, a sob coming out of her mouth. Alex realized that she completely lost the love of her life.


	3. the loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Maggie decides to give Alex another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys want another chapter, maybe set in the future? Let me know in the comments :)

It’s been a few hard days for Maggie. The words Alex said haunted her. Could she really be telling the truth? Does she really want her back? Maggie wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure of anything right now. She didn’t know if she could trust Alex again, after all that heartbreak and pain. She didn’t know if she could take anymore. But the detective also really wanted to trust her, and be with her, and have a dog and that amazing life together that Maggie once talked about. She decided that maybe, just maybe, she should take the risk and go for it. And that’s how she ended up in front of the door to Alex’s apartment, her hand raised in the air, hesitating to knock, when the door suddenly opened, revealing the red-haired agent. “Maggie? U-um, hi.” Alex said nervously. “What are you doing here?” she asked. The detective forced a small smile on her face. “We need to talk.”

“Look, I’ve been thinking about what you said, that night when I brought you home from the bar.” Maggie said, sitting down on Alex’s couch. The other woman looked at her, a slight spark of hope in her eyes. “Were you serious about that?” The smaller woman had to ask. “Yeah, of course I was- of course I am. Maggie, I love you so much and I have made a huge mistake.” Maggie nodded at that and took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I can trust you again, Alex.” The detective said, noticing the way how her ex’s face fell and how her eyes immediately lost that small spark of hope. “You broke my heart. You chose something else over me. And you were just like everyone else in my life. You showed me out of the door. Just like my parents when I was 14,” she said, holding back tears at the thought of that painful memory. “Just like every other girlfriend I’ve had. This is why I didn’t want to start anything with you in the beginning. I was afraid to get hurt, I was only protecting myself. But then I thought that maybe, just maybe, you were different. You didn’t break up with me when I lied to you about my parents or when I lied about Emily. For once in my life, I was finally happy, with you. I actually thought it could last. But 6 months after we got engaged, you stopĺped talking to me about stuff. You started pushing your feelings down. You told me you were fine if we didn’t have kids. You didn’t tell me you wanted kids until it was too late. You could’ve talked to me, Alex. And I tried so hard, you know. I fought for our relationship but then you were so cold towards me and you basically gave up. How do you think that makes me feel?” At this point, Maggie gave up at trying to hold her tears back, letting them roll down on her cheeks.

“I- I’m so sorry,” Alex said. “I didn’t even think about it like that.” The agent started to tear up now too. “I just- I thought that what I did was right, for the both of us. But- the only thing I did was hurting you even more. I’m sorry that I was so cold towards you, Maggie, I just thought that breaking up was the right thing to do. But, now that I’m thinking about it, it was the stupidest thing I could’ve done. I abandoned you and I shouldn’t have. Just know that I love you. I’m still so in love with you. Please give me a second chance, Maggie. I promise to not abandon you ever again. I promise to talk to you the second something’s wrong. I won’t push my feelings down anymore, I promise.” Alex said.

The detective bit on her lip, still cautious. She slowly grabbed the other woman’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. “It’s so hard, I don’t know what to do,” Maggie said, taking a deep breath before continuing. “But, I’m still in love with you. I’ve never felt for someone the way I do for you.” The smaller woman said, releasing Alex’s hand to wipe away a tear from her face.

She heard the red-haired woman take a deep breath. “Can’t we just try?” The detective sighed in response. “Do you still want kids?” She asked in return. “I don’t know, maybe in the future? I mean, we can always change our minds, right? All I know is that I want you. I know it took me a while to realize all of this and I shouldn’t have given up so easily. I’m sorry. But please, tell me we can at least give it a try?” Maggie looked up into Alex’s brown eyes, before leaning in, putting both of her hands on the other woman’s cheek, and kissing her. Alex’s hands landed on the detective’s cheeks too, making the kiss a lot more intimate, almost no space between the both of them.

Maggie broke the kiss, even though she didn’t want to, she knew she had to stop it before she lost control. “I believe you. I want to be with you, Alex. I don’t know if I want kids, because I’ve never thought about it before. It never was this serious so I never have seen myself as a mom. But I’ll promise I’ll keep an open mind, and you should too. And you have to promise to always talk to me about your feelings. Otherwise this isn’t going to work out. I think, if we’re going to do this, we should take it slow and not jump into it. Do you agree?” The shorter woman said. Alex immediately nodded with a smile on her face. She thought she had lost Maggie but now she has her back again. “I agree. I promise I will. I love you.” The agent said with a soft tone of voice, happy tears welling up in her eyes. “You too, forever.” The detective said, a big smile on her face & her dimples full on showing, before pulling the other woman into another kiss.


End file.
